Grounding switches are used in dry-type transformer applications to connect the transformer to ground potential. The primary terminals of the transformer are normally grounded during installation, maintenance and other events through the use of the grounding switch. Typical dry-type grounding switches have a fairly large footprint whether they are located inside or external to a transformer enclosure. The large footprint is due to the size of a drive assembly integrated within the grounding switch. The drive assembly often comprises long connecting rods that are used to open and close the contacts of the grounding switch. When the grounding switch is located inside the transformer enclosure, the size of the transformer enclosure must be increased to accommodate the grounding switch having such a drive assembly. If the grounding switch is externally located, the overall external footprint of the transformer with the grounding switch is relatively large. Therefore, there is room for improvement in grounding switches and more particularly, drive assemblies utilized in grounding switches. The present application is directed to an improved grounding switch with a smaller footprint and providing ease of operation.